Nothing to Forgive
by TommoTeaser
Summary: James loved Lily and Harry and nothing can stop him from protecting them at all costs. As James stands between Voldemort,  Lily and Harry, he knew this was meant to be, this is where he stands, where he belongs. OneShot JamesLily R&R!


Nothing to Forgive

**_October 31, 1981 _**

Godric's Hollow was peaceful and quiet, a day in which people find it hard that something bad would happen. Bright red and orange leaves fell from trees and a warm breeze filled air. But that didn't matter. Tension was in every corner, every face, for it was dark times. Everyone spent their times savoring every good moment, incase something bad would happen. For all they know, he could be walking down their streets this very moment, stalking his prey, his next victim.

James smiled as he watched his one year old son crawling and waddling towards the babyproof snitch, trying desperately to catch it. His baby, his son. He still couldn't believe it, how could someone like him, James Potter, the arrogant prat of school, the prankster of his days, the git of Hogwarts, be so blessed with a life like his. His beautiful wife, Lily Potter (he loved the sound of that) came into the room, and with one glance at Harry, she shook her head in mock disapproval.

"James Potter, your already teaching your son quidditch before he could even walk and talk?" she questioned. James meerly smiled.

"Why yes Lily darling, as you should know, quidditch is very important that it is required to be taught to him at an early age. He shall learn to walk and talk when he's older, it's not really that important that he should learn it before quidditch you know?" He stated giving Lily a goofy grin. Lily glared at him.

"FatHead"

"Know-it-all"

"Arrogant Prat!"

"I-Hate-Potter-Forever-Club-Leader"

"At least I'm not a stupid Arrogant git!"

"At least I'm not in love with Slughorn!"

"Ooh... low blow Potter."

"Damn straight!"

Lily rolled her eyes at James. He always seems to find a way to annoy her and make her angry, but thats just what she loved about him, he always seems to get her angry and annoyed, but he could always find a way to get her to love him.

James simply smiled at her as she sat down next to him on the couch and laid her head on James' shoulder. James found this as an oppertunity to wrap his arms around her. He still found it ironic that after seven years of wasting his time trying to woo the feisty readhead known as Lily Evans, being rejected at each attempt, and desperately sending hints on how much she meant to him(and being reject AGAIN for all that) that she would be in his arms, his, forever.

He was glad he was patient, he was glad he didn't quit(because James Potter is NOT a quitter) and he was glad he waited. For it was worth the wait. James loved Lily, and Harry, with all his heart. Nothing could stand in the way, nothing would ever change that. They were his life.

"James, something has been bothering me lately..." she said slowly. "I can't help but feel something's going to happen... Something bad..."

James kissed her hair and said to her, "I know love, i feel it too. But I won't let anything bad happen to you or Harry while I'm still here..."

"I love you James," Lily said smiling.

"I love you too, no matter what, i'll always love you… and Harry," James said smiling.

Harry crawled over to both his parents who both beamed down at him as he crawled over into their open arms. James lifted him up and placed him in his lap as Harry wrapped his little hand around Lily's finger. Harry giggled as James made weird funny faces at him and kissed his scar-free forehead. Lily, James, and Harry just sat there, enjoying their lives, as they lived it together.

It was all beautiful, a day when nobody would expect anything to happen, for it was all perfect. But nothing is perfect, it had to end eventually.

Little do they know, that the end is very soon.

A loud crash was heard and a high-pitched, cold laughter.

James's face paled and he shot up, wand out and looked over at Lily who also sat up, Harry in her arms looking frightened. James turned to his wife then shouted, his voice full of panic,

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"

James was interrupted by the front door bursting open and Lily's terrified shriek.

"Go! Lily! Run! Save Harry! Run! NOW!" Lily nodded, tears in her eyes as she kissed him very quick on the lips and James kissed Harry. James watched as she bolted up the stairs, her footsteps pounding as she ran up, panicking.

"Why if it isn't James Potter? Stand aside now if you value your life, I'm here for only the boy," Voldemort sneered.

"No! You will NOT touch Lily OR Harry if I'm still around!"

"Well then it's settled, _AVADA KEDAVARA_!" Voldemort yelled. James dodged it as it came whizzing past his ear.

"_STUPEFY_!" he yelled.

Voldemort blocked it easily. "_AVADA KEDAVARA_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort bellowed.

James did not dodge it quickly enough and it hit him right in the chest. He dropped on all fours and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Voldemort could be heard laughing at the sight in front of him.

_That sick bastard_. James thought.

James, feeling as if he were being stabbed by a million white hot knives over and over again, could hear the sound of his own heartbeat quicken as the world around him became silent. He could still hear the sound of Voldemorts laughter, but it was as if he were far away. _For Lily, for Harry, for Lily, for Harry… _he thought over and over again.

For what seemed like forever in pain and suffering. James heard something different. A heartbeat. Not his, but a heartbeat of someone else, symphonizing with his own. That heartbeat helped distract him from the pain as he concentrated on it. He didn't know who's it was, but he felt the need to protect it, the need to love it.

_ ...Hang on... Please... Hang on... _

James kept concentrating on that heartbeat and that voice, bearing the pain. The voice in his head sounded from far away... But he strained his mind to chase after it.

_...Please... Please hang on... Don't let go... _

"I won't," he whispered to it. "I won't," His heart was pounding in his ribcage, threatening to burst, and his body was screaming at him. "I won't."

_...Don't give up... Don't give up... Please don't... Dad... _

That last word the voice said was ringing around in his head... Dad... Dad...Dad... He knew who's voice it was...

"I won't... Harry... I won't" he muttered. Silent tears were falling as the pain continued on. It seemed like forever, but it was only minutes past.

_...Dad... I'm sorry Dad... I'm sorry... _

"No, don't feel sorry Harry."

_Dad... Please...Please... Forgive me... _

The pain passed and James collapsed and looked at Voldemort with tear stained eyes. He knew what was coming, but he was prepared. If he was going to die. He was going to die, for Lily... For Harry.

_"Avada Kedavara!" _

A jet of green light was speeding its way to James, but he didn't dare move.

_...Dad... I'm sorry..._

"No Harry, don't be..."

_...Dad... Forgive me... Please... _James smiled.

"There is nothing to forgive," The jet of light hit him in his chest and he drifted into darkness. Dead.

_...I love you... Harry... Forever..._

_...Goodbye Dad... I love you..._


End file.
